Vientre Bendito
by EnterradoR
Summary: La reacción de Vegeta, cuando sepa que será padre nuevamente, sorprenderá a Bulma.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! antes que todo feliz año nuevo, espero que tengan un excelente e inolvidable 2016 estimadas lectoras/es :D este es mi primer fic del año, es secuela de otro fic mío llamado "Vientre Maldito" aunque se puede leer perfectamente bien por separado. Mi idea es comparar el cambio que hubo en Vegeta al afrontar el embarazo de Trunks y el de Bra. Ojalá les guste y de antemano muchas gracias por leer.

Disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

 _ **Vientre Bendito**_

* * *

Era una tarde agradable; el sol esparcía su luz amigablemente sin que el calor se volviera incómodo y una refrescante brisa saludaba las pieles de quienes disfrutaran del aire libre. Precisamente ese era el caso de cierta científica de cabellos turquesas, que, sentada en el patio, leía un libro que había conseguido que su tarde se fuera volando.

La temática era el terror; narraba el drama que vivía una madre al comprobar que su amada hija se había convertido en una cruel asesina. Y para empeorar todavía más las cosas, ella sería la siguiente desgraciada víctima. Era la intriga de saber que pasaría finalmente lo que tenía atrapada a Bulma sin poder dejar de leer. Realmente ansiaba conocer el desenlace de la historia.

Pero a pesar de su entusiasmo por la apasionante lectura, el sol desapareciendo tras el horizonte anunció que el ocaso ya no le permitiría seguir disfrutándola. Las letras comenzaban a desaparecer entre la naciente bruma de oscuridad. Así que sin más alternativa, se vio obligada a dejar el libro a un lado para volver a la realidad que vivía en ese momento.

Una complicada tesitura la esperaba con ansias en el mundo tangible. Una que estaba lejos de algo tan dramático como la historia recién leída, pero que de igual manera tenía una buena dosis de dificultad.

¿Cuál era el problema? Estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

Por supuesto para ella no se trataba de algo grave. De hecho estaba muy feliz, a pesar de la edad que ya portaba. Sería un embarazo más complicado de lo normal, pero tenía plena fe de que todo saldría bien. Incluso había buscado y revisado estadísticas sobre niños con síndrome de down en embarazos de mayores de cuarenta y los resultados no fueron tan negativos como en un principio había pensado. Una posibilidad dentro de cien a los 40 años y una entre treinta a los 45 era mucho más esperanzador de lo que sus pesimistas premoniciones habían anunciado.

Además su retoño tendría sangre saiyajin, así que gracias a ello difícilmente habría algún infortunio o complicación. Confiaba plenamente en aquello, como quien sabe que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol.

El problema real era otro: su amado esposo. ¿Cómo se tomaría el embarazo? ¿Reaccionaría tan mal como sucedió cuando le confesó que esperaba a Trunks? Recordaba perfectamente la gran pelea que tuvieron en esa ocasión. Una que nunca olvidaría en el resto de sus días. Por lo mismo, no quería volver a repetir algo así nunca más.

Claro, discutía con Vegeta a menudo pero eso era el "encanto" que había forjado su relación. Era lo que le daba _vidilla_ ; ese choque de fuerzas y temperamentos había hecho que su relación nunca cayera en la odiosa monotonía. A pesar de las discusiones, regaños y réplicas, ninguno de los dos podría negar que disfrutaban desafiarse el uno al otro. Aquellas riñas verbales era una de las maneras en que ambos vivían su apasionado amor.

Sin embargo, la discusión en la que Trunks estuvo involucrado antes de nacer, había tenido una saña impropia. Aunque todo había resultado bien finalmente, esa vez incluso por un momento pensó que Vegeta la mataría.

Dio un suspiro profundo como consuelo a su cuerpo. A pesar de los años de convivencia y de tanto conocerlo, no logró evitar ponerse nerviosa con lo que sus labios pronto deberían pronunciar. Vegeta había cambiado mucho desde esos días en que la impiedad lo dominaba, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era el ser impredecible, incluso para ella.

Incrustado en la pared del living, un reloj antiguo de madera de roble sonó con una energía impropia de un objeto de tantos años. En una casa en que la tecnología de punta era el alma del hogar, esa reliquia era como el último vestigio de una civilización arcaica. Pero a pesar de los años seguía funcionando con un fulgor envidiable. Cuando Gohan le dio ese regalo para su cumpleaños quedó fascinada. En Capsule Corp la tecnología de punta era la firma, pero una antigüedad tan digna y llamativa siempre sería recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Las nueve en punto que indicó el reloj, era el horario habitual en que el príncipe se dignaba a salir de su aposento de entrenamiento para servirse la comida que restituiría sus agotadas fuerzas. Bulma decidió que ese era el momento propicio para darle la buena nueva... que probablemente sería una mala nueva para él.

En fin, fuera como fuera, muy pronto la famosa cientifica sabría a qué atenerse.

* * *

El saiya se duchó y llegó a la mesa dispuesto a degustar la sabrosa comida que pronto cenaría. Prueba de ello fue como su lengua relamió su labio superior apenas entró al comedor. Sin embargo, sus ansias se extinguieron como antes lo hizo la luz del sol: la mesa no estaba ni siquiera preparada. Ante esto sus ojos mezclaron decepción y enojo a partes iguales.

Observó profundamente a su mujer, quien estaba con las manos entrelazadas, afirmándolas tranquilamente en la mesa.

—Vegeta, tenemos que hablar — anunció con su voz más seria.

—Ese "tenemos que hablar" en realidad significa "voy a quejarme de algo" — apuntó él haciendo una mueca disconforme en su cara. Venir por comida y tener una discusión a cambio no era para lanzar cohetes de felicidad.

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro, uno que logró relajar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué estaba nerviosa, tomando en cuenta que el guerrero había cambiado y esta situación ya la había vivido varios años antes.

Llevó el puño diestro a su boca, carraspeó para aclarar su voz, alzó su mirada lentamente y finalmente habló:

—Vegeta, quiero felicitarte.

Frunció el ceño enseguida con tales palabras, mirándola muy extrañado, como si una serpiente con orejas se hubiera presentado ante él. ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba felicitando? ¿Acaso habían cumplido años de convivencia o alguna estúpida celebración humana de ese estilo? Divagó ideas rápidamente, una tras otra, hasta que finalmente una se incrustó en su mente como la espada Z en la roca que la contendría por millones de años.

—Todavía me falta para alcanzar el super saiyajin tres — objetó la felicitación, manteniendo su ceño apretado.

Bulma suspiró convirtiendo a la resignación en su aliada. Era obvio que relacionaría su congratulación con la lucha.

—No me refiero a eso...

Sin demora, los orbes de Vegeta se endurecieron. Si ya eran negros, parecieron adquirir un color aún más oscuro que ese.

—Entonces dime a qué te refieres, mujer — apenas terminó su pregunta, cruzó sus brazos con declarada impaciencia.

Ella giró su vista hacia la pared más próxima, donde yacía una foto de su adorado hijo. Un marco de la más refinada madera de alerce sostenía la imagen. Trunks aparecía jugando en la nieve junto a Goten, con dos muñecos de hielo hechos por ellos, que simulaban a Goku y Vegeta dándose un apretón de manos.

Tal fotografía no le había hecho ninguna gracia al príncipe. No obstante, por la petición ilusionada de su hijo el hombre terminó aceptando el cuadro en la pared. Pero si los muñecos de nieve allí retratados estuviesen abrazados como amigos o alguna idiotez de ese tipo lo habría destruido sin dudarlo.

—¿Quieres a Trunks verdad? — preguntó la fémina, clavándole sus ojos a medida que sus labios se movían.

Si el ceño de Vegeta ya estaba fruncido, ahora otro par de arrugas lo adornaron con la desconcertante y extraña pregunta.

—Deja las boberías y dime lo que tengas que decirme de una buena vez. No me gusta perder mi preciado tiempo con rodeos — exigió cruzando aún más sus brazos y haciendo todavía más penetrante su arisca mirada.

Ella rechistó. Con Vegeta hacer un preámbulo simplemente era inconveniente.

—Está bien... — aceptó que sólo estaba alargando el asunto —, es cierto, tengo que contarte algo muy importante...

El saiya entrecerró su ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo se puso más rígido de lo normal.

—Pero — su terquedad hablaría por ella — te advierto que tienes que verle el lado positivo y no el negativo — anunció con la faz más seria de la que podía hacer alarde.

—Habla de una vez mujer, comienzas a sacarme de quicio — alzó su voz, la cual quería transformarse en gritos de exigencia.

Ella supo entonces que debía contarlo de una vez, pues si en algo se parecían ambos era en que la paciencia no formaba parte de sus virtudes. Sin embargo, necesitó inspirar antes de pronunciar las palabras que vendrían. El suspiro era una petición de su cuerpo para enfrentar la siguiente pelea con calma. Clavó sus azules ojos con severa decisión y finalmente liberó las palabras que saldrían desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Serás padre nuevamente — dijo finalmente.

Silencio. Un silencio brutal e insólito. Uno que se esparcía por toda la habitación como un enjambre de abejas obreras tras la miel. Una espiral de ideas se revolvían en la mente del príncipe con la precisión de una licuadora; el cerebro de Vegeta se había transformado en un tornado.

Entretanto, Bulma sintió un vacío efervescente en el estómago. Uno lleno de nervios, de ansiedad y de cierta culpabilidad. Vegeta le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no quería tener más hijos, pues con Trunks tenía más que suficiente. Pero simplemente había pasado y ella no tenía la culpa. El método anticonceptivo, por alguna razón, simplemente había fallado. Siempre había una chance de falla y esa probabilidad se había cumplido.

—Es una de tus estúpidas bromas, supongo — la faz del hombre parecía haberse puesto más blanca de lo normal. Ni una expresión realizó su rostro. Hasta sus músculos faciales se petrificaron al punto de dar la impresión que no había movido sus labios. Parecía que un ventrílocuo hablaba por él.

—No. No es una broma — se apresuró a negar con suma seriedad. Una que un militar se la envidiaría.

El guerrero del espacio apretó la comisura del lado izquierdo, formando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla. Luego caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el patio principal de la corporación. Allí, no dudó en mirar a su cámara de gravedad, su compañera de gran parte de su vida.

Pensó en Trunks, quien, como muchas veces, estaba en la casa de Kakarotto compartiendo con su eterno amigo Goten. Y aunque su hijo no estuviera en Capsule Corp., en su mente si se hizo presente a través de vívidas oleadas de recuerdos. La primera sonrisa que su retoño le había dedicado, las miradas de admiración que a menudo le lanzaba o la primera vez que fueron al parque de diversiones por la promesa que el pequeño nunca olvidó.

Pero sobre todos esos recuerdos uno fue el que se impuso: la despedida antes de sacrificarse contra Majin Buu. Ese doloroso adiós en que daba por seguro que nunca más lo vería.

Ese doloroso adiós en que comprendió a cabalidad lo que era amar a un hijo.

Nunca fue un padre demostrativo ni mucho menos cariñoso. Para bien o para mal, esa era su forma de ser y no la cambiaría nunca. Después de todo las palabras, cuando no se demuestran, son tan profundas como un charco de agua.

Por eso Vegeta dejaba que sus actos fueran los que hablaran por él. Estaba seguro que a pesar de sus defectos como padre, su retoño sabía perfectamente bien cuanto lo amaba.

Sí, ese pequeño había transformado su mundo completamente. La primera llama del cambio fue prendida por Bulma, pero ese fuego azul como su cabello, se habría apagado de no ser porque alguien más se encargó de avivar aún más el incipiente fulgor que quería nacer en su oscuro corazón.

Ese alguien fue Trunks. Y por su sentir, fue que hizo el mayor sacrificio de todos... perder la vida.

Y no dudaría ni siquiera un mísero segundo en volver a darla si fuese necesario.

A pesar de que lo había rechazado cuando todavía se cobijaba en el vientre materno, ese niño había logrado completar el trabajo que su madre había iniciado: convertirlo en un hombre _bueno_. Aunque detestara esa última palabra, esa era la verdad.

Ahora, para ponerlo a prueba, otro retoño venía en camino...

¿Era acaso la oportunidad para remediar los errores que cometió en el primer embarazo? ¿Era quizás la chance de cuidar a Bulma como nunca antes lo hizo? ¿Era la opción de ser mejor padre que lo que fue durante los primeros años de Trunks?

Levantó su cabeza al techo como si pudiera ver las estrellas a través de él.

—Mujer, supongo que recuerdas lo que pasó cuando me dijiste que esperabas a Trunks.

Gracias al silencio ella se había perdido mirándolo, así que sorprendida, pestañeó un par de veces cuando escuchó su voz de improviso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien — reaccionó bajando su mirada con esos tristes recuerdos que nunca podría borrar de su memoria. Su garganta se oprimió y tragó saliva para aliviarla. — Esa vez, me dijiste varios insultos, pero el que más me dolió fue cuando me dijiste que yo tenía un vientre maldito — apretó sus labios haciendo evidente su pesar.

—También lo recuerdo bien — su voz salió gélida como si se tratara de una ventisca del ártico. No era su intención que sonara de tal modo, pero incluso en momentos como este le costaba suavizar su tono duro de siempre.

Se giró para ver a su señora amada que a veces odiaba. Sin perder tiempo, dirigió la mirada a ese vientre fértil que pronto traería una nueva criatura al mundo.

Ese abdomen que se abultaría a un tamaño ridículo con el pasar de los meses le traería a alguien que su frío corazón le susurraba que querría tanto como a Trunks.

El saiya chistó. Realmente no quería decir las palabras que sus labios pronunciarían, pero no tenía más opciones que aceptar los hechos que el maldito tiempo le había enrostrado. Finalmente, el orgulloso hombre dio un duro suspiro que Bulma interpretó como resignación.

—Estaba equivocado — dijo de repente, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Equivocado?... — su mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Y es que después de esas palabras era legítimo preguntarse si quien tenía en frente era realmente Vegeta. ¿Él diciendo eso? ¿en serio había escuchado bien? No; debía ser un sueño. Sí, eso era. Estaba soñando, de hecho se pellizco una mejilla para salir del mundo onírico y así volver al real. — ¿Equivocado respecto a qué? — todavía confundida, quiso precisar la afirmación.

—Con Trunks te abandoné a tu suerte. No me importó en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera suceder con él o contigo — hizo viajar sus ojos a través de la ventana para encontrar a la bella luna, quien respondió bañándolo con su tenue luz.

Bulma bajó la cabeza apenada al recordarlo. Exactamente así había sucedido. Vegeta se desentendió completamente del bebé y de su progenitora. Ser padre no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tanto ella como su hijo podrían haber muerto y a él le hubiera dado exactamente igual. Incluso años atrás, el hombre que amaba ni siquiera movió un dedo para salvarla de un ataque de su desquiciado colega científico: el doctor Maki Gero. Fue Mirai Trunks quien la protegió.

El silencio había perdurado más tiempo del que ella creyó. De improviso, Vegeta lo rompió al girar su cuerpo para darle la cara directamente. Azabaches y azulados se cruzaron directamente.

—No cometeré ese error nuevamente.

Ahora fue la científica quien frunció su ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? — el mar de dudas que azotaban su mente fue quien habló por ella. Tenia una vaga idea de lo que su esposo deseaba decirle, pero de todas formas seguía confundida.

—A que esta vez te voy a cuidar como debí hacerlo cuando esperabas a Trunks.

—Me... ¿me cuidarás? — finalizada la pregunta, formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios.

—No lo repetiré.

Las pupilas femeninas se dilataron mientras un enorme signo de interrogación se alojó en su cerebro.

—Pero... ¿por qué me cuidaras? — aunque imaginaba el motivo quería escucharlo si o si. Sus oídos querían ser felices llevando la respuesta al corazón. Un brillo lleno de ilusión cubrió el azul turquesa de sus ojos.

—Tú sabes la razón — dijo cortante como un cuchillo afilado. Ese era su estilo.

Ella necesitó masajear su frente con la palma derecha para invocar ideas coherentes que dejaran la sorpresa atrás. Antes que su mente aclarará el saiya volvió a hablar:

—Aunque no me guste, no me queda otra que darte las gracias — profundamente hieráticas salieron las palabras del guerrero.

Ya sin dudas ni complejos.

Sin vergüenza alguna.

Los ojos de Bulma se convirtieron, por divertido que pudiese sonar, en ranas saltarinas. La sorpresa era demasiada.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —quiso saber rellena de la más honda curiosidad.

—Por hacerme padre. Por darme la oportunidad de saber lo que es tener un hijo. Sin ti mi vida no habría cambiado nunca. Mi dolorosa soledad se habría hecho eterna... pero tú cambiaste eso. Y ahora puedo disfrutar de todo el sentir que provoca un hijo. Gracias por eso, mujer.

Vegeta no era un hombre efusivo ni demostrativo. Eso lo sabían todos. Pero algo si tenía que era totalmente innegable... cuando hablaba cosas tan importantes era su corazón el que lo hacía por él.

Sí, no había ninguna duda de ello.

La mujer que había sufrido tanto a través de los años para mostrarle al príncipe que existía algo más que muerte y destrucción se emocionó hasta el infinito y más allá. Todas las lágrimas, pesares y sufrimientos habían valido la pena. De verdad lo habían valido.

A su mente llegaron rápidas vivencias de los años que habían pasado juntos, pero la más impactante de todas, la que se había clavado tenazmente en su cerebro, fue cuando supo que su esposo se había sacrificado por ellos, por su familia. Qué dolor tan grande había sentido en esa ocasión. Perder a Vegeta había sido perderse a sí misma, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma de cuajo de un horrible tirón.

Sus ojos azulados se emocionaron, al punto en que el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas los convirtieron en celestes. Todo su semblante expresaba la gran emoción que deseaba desbordarse a través de su ser. El príncipe había cambiado, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ni ella misma podía creer cuanto. Pasó un índice suavemente para retirar unas lágrimas antes que cayesen. No quería llorar aunque fuera la felicidad la culpable. También tenía su orgullo.

—Entonces... — tartamudeó sin querer — ... ¿entonces estás feliz con mi embarazo?

—Mientras no me hagas cambiar pañales lo estaré — aunque su seria faz no cambió en lo más mínimo, su tono de voz sonó más relajado de lo normal. Era una broma al estilo Vegeta.

Bulma dio una risotada, con la cual liberó toda la tensión acumulada. Fue una verdadera catarsis.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿no? — simuló con sus manos el estar cambiando un pañal.

—Puedo retractarme de mis palabras — advirtió él sin que le hiciera gracia el gesto.

—Sé que no. Tú nunca te retractas, así que te obligaré a cumplirlas — le guiñó un ojo llena de felicidad.

Vegeta resopló. A veces era una maldición que su mujer fuera igual de terca que él.

Ella sintió ganas de darle un beso salvaje, silvestre y furibundo. Se sentía como una caníbal ansiosa por devorar a un despistado y suculento turista perdido.

De pronto, aprovechando que el saiya estaba vulnerable como nunca antes , decidió hacer una pregunta clave. El ahora o nunca se hizo plenamente patente.

—¿Me amas? — inquirió mientras deslizaba un dedo por el masculino abdomen, moviéndolo lentamente hasta llegar a la zona donde su corazón latía.

—No jodas. No voy a decir nunca tal cursilería — renegó él sus sentimientos, como siempre intentaba hacerlo.

—Jum — resopló ofuscada —. Nunca me lo dices, quiero escucharlo siquiera una vez de tus labios — fue su más que clara exigencia, mientras sus ojos destellaban emocionados.

Vegeta puso su alma en guardia, sólo por el placer de no darle lo que quería.

—¿Sabes lo que siento por ti, mujer? — lanzó una pregunta que llevaba una sutil trampa.

—Sí — fue la instantánea respuesta. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarla, pues lo sabía perfectamente.

—Si lo sabes no necesitas escucharlo — retrucó hábilmente. La trampa había funcionado a la perfección.

La bella científica, a pesar de sus años, hizo un puchero de niña.

—Quiero oírlo — exigió nuevamente.

—Bah, no soy bueno con palabrerías.

—Lo sé Vegeta, sé que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes, pero soy tu mujer y siempre podrás confiar en mí, creo que en todos estos años te lo he demostrado con creces. Necesito escuchar lo que sientes aunque sea por una sola vez, en serio — suavizó su voz a ese tono conciliador y tierno que sabía que a su hombre le costaba contradecir.

Él respondió con un bufido de intenso fastidio. Antes de responder Vegeta miró hacia otro lado, quitando la cara.

—Si crees que voy a decir eso estás muy equivocada, mujer.

Bulma no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y dar un suspiro. Esa testarudez su hombre nunca la cambiaría. Y, por extraño que fuera, esa era una de las razones por las que se enamoró completamente de él.

No importaba que no se lo dijera nunca, ella lo sabía con una certeza sin igual. Sin perder tiempo, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y le dio un beso lleno del más profundo sentir. Sus lenguas disfrutaron el néctar del amor creando un ardor inusitado en sus fervientes pieles. Vegeta tomó su cintura a ojos cerrados, convirtiendo sus dedos en viajeros del deseo que la recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Entre suspiros y jadeos, la fémina formularía una curiosa pregunta:

— Entonces... ¿crees que mi vientre es bendito ahora?

Él afirmó con su cabeza y dos segundos después dijo:

— Sí, porque yo lo bendecí. Sólo por eso lo es.

— Jajaja, qué egocéntrico eres.

— Ya me conoces, mujer.

Y así la noticia que Bulma pensó que sería mal tomada por su pareja, no lo fue. El regio saiya ahora pensaba completamente distinto. El vientre maldito se había transformado en uno bendito. Sí, porque gracias a ese vientre había nacido el niño por el cual Vegeta daría todo, hasta su propia vida, por el afán protegerlo. Y gracias a ése vientre nacería la niña que se convertiría en su pequeña consentida. Bra nunca se podría imaginar cuanto la cuidaría y amaría su padre en el futuro.

Vegeta en el primer embarazo se portó como un verdadero canalla, dejando a Bulma a su suerte. Pero eso no pasaría por segunda vez. No.

Sin duda, el peor error es cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Y él no lo cometería.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
